Fairy Tail Host Club
by parkjeongmin
Summary: While fixing Jellal's portal,a group of wizards are sucked in and landed in the world of Ouran High Host Club. The Fairy Tail guild members then break five precious vases while trying to break up Natsu and Gray's ridiculous fight. They then have to work as Hosts and Hostesses to repay their debts while keeping their magic secret AND finding a way back home to Magnolia. FT Host Club
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I GET IT!You guys are mad about the first story and are like why is she starting another story blah blah... But I just wanna say that I'm starting this as a side story and GGO is the main one. So lets just start!**

Customer 1:The Accidental Portal

In the peaceful yet busy streets of Magnolia,a certain VERY exciting guild is welcoming a special visitor into their guild building. Jellal Fernandes had decided to visit the guild members and even brought a whole cake for them...

What?Oh,right. Let me rephrase that. Jellal wanted to see a certain scarlet-haired childhood friend**(A/N:Nudge,nudge!)**and to ask Lucy about something,since his Magic Portal wasn't working well and Lucy was pretty good with that. Not to mention it would have been rude to go there empty handed. When he stepped into the guild,Jellal was greeted by that warm,lively atmosphere that he always experienced whenever he visited;Natsu and Gray fighting,Lucy and Levy sitting together and reading,Erza trying to tear the Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage apart,Cana and Master Makarov drinking,Happy and the other two Exceeds talking,Loke flirting... Countless happenings in this lively guild house never ceased to amuse the bluenette.

Jellal's presence interrupted the fight between Natsu and Gray as the two each pulled an arm over his shoulders and grinned at him. Jellal smiled back,and handed the cake box to them,"It would've been rude not to bring a gift,right?" Natsu,being the glutton he was,reached out for a slice,but a hand slapped it away and took one. Seeing his childhood friend,Jellal's smile grew wider and he gave Erza a small hug. The other Fairy Tail members ran to greet their favorite bluenette,hugs exchanged, warm hand shakes and small conversations started up. _This must what home really feels like,huh,_ Jellal thought as he returned Lisanna's hug before approaching Lucy to explain why he was looking for her,"My portal's not working well,even though I followed the instructions exactly in the wizarding guide. It's a Transport type portal, so I'm not too familiar with it. Can you come over and help?"

Lucy nodded eagerly. The day had been passing slowly and nothing for her to do,thus she was excited enough to quench her boredom by using her knowledge for something difficult like a portal. But...

"Can I bring the others?Levy and Natsu and the others could help too,like monsters and stuff,if there is?" Jellal sighed,but she could also mean bringing Erza,which was fine with him...

**At Jellal's place...**

"Here it is,"said Jellal as he pointed at a metal-looking ring with gems and diamonds and strange carvings all over it,with a Crystal implanted on four specific places. Lucy and Levy both began inspecting it,while Natsu quarreled with Gray and Erza,Loke squinting at the strange-looking patterns,and Gajeel teasing Wendy about her height. The pair of girls continued inspecting until...

"Lucy!I found a weird looking Ruby!"called Levy as her finger poked the red gem. However,the 'gem' was a button that activated the Portal,which began a very powerful whirlwind that sucked the members and Jellal in. No matter how much they tried or resisted,the 9 wizards were sucked in mercilessly by the portal as they lapsed into eternal darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I'm busy,laters guys!**

Customer 2:Meeting the Host Club Members.

"Grr... where are we?" Natsu was the first to wake up as he tried to scratch the back of his hair,only to hit the Ice Mage in the eye,who swore loudly and earned a accidental punch from Gajeel's stretching movements. The girls were still in the midst of waking up though;Erza yawning,Lucy and Levy rubbing their eyes and Wendy still cuddled in a ball,sleeping soundly. The members ignored this since she had been up practicing her Sky magic at the Guild last night. Jellal and Loke were still out cold,too,leaving the awake members to carry them. Wendy fast asleep in Gray's arms,Jellal supported by Erza and Loke against Lucy,much to Natsu's immense jealousy and disapproval.

After walking for awhile,the group reached a fancy looking building with the words 'Ouran Highschool' on the side of the gates. A magnificent clock tower caught their attention as they gaped at it with astonished expressions until...

"You must be new students!" said a voice as smooth as silk. Turning around,the wizards saw a male teenager in what they assumed was the school's uniform and a hair of blond hair,his fringe falling down his handsome face. The guys nearly gagged when they saw how girly and feminine he looked,while the girls tried hard not to facepalm for the same reasons. This guy,to them,was a even more feminine and moronic version of Loke.

Ignoring their slight frowns and looks,he placed a rose in Erza's hand and tried to kiss it,but she slapped him away and crushed the flower brutally,its rose petals crumpled and withered and the stem disfigured. Shocked by this aggressive gesture,the blond moron staggered back. At the corner of his eyes,he could see Jellal snickering behind his palm,and Tamaki was deeply enraged. His authority had never been challenged before,neither have any girls rejected him so vehemently in his whole life. Usually his female company would blush and faint of embarrassment. But it was clear how much these people loathed and wanted to mock him.

_Heh,if they want a challenge,bring it on!You're facing the master of women and the King of Host Club! _Tamaki thought arrogantly as he straightened his uniform and observed the now-ignoring-this-so-called-king group of strange people.

First was the pink-haired,immature-looking kid wearing a scarf and a black and orange robe with white,baggy pants and sandals. He was definitely the weirdest person he had seen. Even compared to those mimes back in France,this guy looked like a moron. Pink. PINK! Of all colors in the world he chose pink! And a scarf in this hot tropical weather? Crazy idiot. But he seemed to have a good relationship with the fair-skinned girl who had placed her light blond hair in twin tails,making her look extremely cute. Both were laughing happily with this cat who had blue fur. Another weird color. The cat was probably a mutant of some sort belonging to the moron. It was like the Devil's pet,and its owner was trying to gain the damsel's attention and love,to lure her into a trap. Tamaki would not allow it.

Next was a black-haired,dashing young man. He could probably be a potential host if he didn't hang out with those idiots and stripped a lot. He had just taken of his jacket and shirt in front of a young,adorable dark blue-haired girl. She had twin tails too,and was obviously the youngest out of all of them. This nudist was showing off his imperfect and ugly body of his to a pure,fair little girl like her,who was holding a white cat in her hands. At least it's as pretty and normal the fair girl.

The third was the snickering blue-haired asshole wearing a black and yellow hooded robe. His face had a strange,red tattoo from his forehead and down his cheek. Again, a moron with no fashion or facial beauty sense. What angered him was that the asshole was associating with that scarlet-haired female,who had rejected him just now. The two of them were smiling and laughing together like a perfect symphony. Determined to make sure he got the female for himself,Tamaki tore his eyes away for the last three.

A guy with long,rugged spiky black hair and iron facial piercings was patting a pouting,light blue and short-haired girl on the head while a handsome male with blond-brown hair and glasses chuckled at their 'fight'. Both looked like bad-asses from movies where they torture the poor little victim that they have captured. Tamaki had wanted to save her from them,like a hero from action movies.

In fact,he could do with some entertainment now. His club members were boring. Kyoya was becoming stricter towards his money expenses on the club stuff,and didn't give in to his cutesy attitudes nowadays. The Hittachin twins' brotherly love did not draw as many customers as they used to. Haninozuka's cuteness became sickening. Morinozuka's stoic face and silence irritated him. And Haruhi wasn't enough to satisfy him. Her beauty wasn't lasting at all.

Grinning as he strolled into the school compound,Tamaki began planning his evil scheme...

**A/N:Ah ha!Didn't expect a twist,right?Tamaki's the evil one now,so watch out,Fairy Tail!Stick with each other! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thanks for your support on my... *falls onto the floor sleeping***

**Haruhi:Ah!Poor thing. She stayed up to late after camp huh.**

**Hikaru:So that's why...**

**Kaoru:... We're here to help with the Intro!**

**Haruhi:She wants to thank waternixie for her review,and says "I think Hikaru and Kaoru's a lot better."**

**Hittachin twins:YAY! **

Customer 3: Meeting the wrath of Kyoya Otori

Tamaki strolled into Music Room 3 as usual,an air of confidence(and arrogance)surrounding him. He winked to some of his fangirls and closed the door behind him,only to face a very angry,frowning Kyoya Otori. Pushing his glasses up wordlessly,Kyoya shoved a piece of cream-colored paper into Tamaki's face,who took it and squinted at the words printed on it,reading aloud.

"Total costs for the props and costumes flown in from France are calculated and mentioned below for Mr. Tamaki Suou's event in Ouran Highschool... what does this have to do with me?You're in charge of the costs and stuff,aren't you Kyoya?" Said Tamaki as he threw the paper over his shoulder and slumped into a chair with a relaxed sigh,earning glares from the twins,a disapproving look from senior Hani,head shakes from Mori and last but not least,an outburst of rage and disappointment from the bespectacled teenager.

**"WHAT THE HELL,TAMAKI?!NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS?YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED ALL THIS SHIT!AND WE DIDN'T EVEN PROFITED AT ALL,BUT LOST ALMOST 3 MILLION YEN FROM OUR CLUB FUNDS!YOU'RE THE FREAKING CLUB PRESIDENT YOU MORON!"**spat Kyoya angrily,looking as if he was going to burst a vessel and on the verge of strangling the blond haired asshole when Tamaki merely replied coldly,"I couldn't care less. I thought you would be more responsible,Kyoya. You'll never be the heir of your family at this rate."

That was the last straw.

If there was one thing you should never mention to Kyoya,it was his family. So when Tamaki said that,he literally stepped into his own deathbed. Kyoya lunged forward to clasp his hands around his neck,causing a frantic chaos in the clubroom. Both Hani and Mori tried to calm Kyoya down as they led him into a chair while two 'crack!' sounds echoed across the room as the Hittachin brothers had punched the president in the jaw,breaking it while blood splattered around the trio. Holding his broken jaw,Tamaki clenched his fists in anger and ran off towards the door and flung it open to run down for the infirmary.

"We might have been crazy to try and confront him for once,ya' know... "began Hikaru when Kyoya interrupted him.

"If you think it's your fault that you guys broke his jaw,you're wrong. In fact,that might be the best thing ever,"said Kyoya with a smirk before continuing,"He'll never be able to speak anymore,I hope."

Everyone laughed at the bespectacled sadist and Kaoru added,"Or his face gets uglier,I hope!" More laughter erupted and a small voice came from the doorway which everyone recognized as Haruhi Fujioka,who peered through the door saying,"We have new transfer students today. I'm supposed to tour them around the school,can I be excused from club activities today?"

Kyoya turned to look at her and nodded,replying,"Anyways,our Moron King is going to be mute for a while,his jaw has just been broken due to an honest accident that he caused himself." The twins cracked up again while the two seniors smiled slightly. Haruhi bowed and closed the door behind her,thinking to herself,_'What have they done again...' _

"Haruhi. We got our uniforms and stuff settled. You?"

The brunette turned around and gave the male teenager a thumbs-up. Nodding slightly,he turned into a corner to join his friends,a strand of pink hair and his scarf floating in the light breeze momentarily...

**A/N:OKAY~I'm up!By the way,the next chapter will be about how the Fairy Tail members got in Ouran as Transfer students! **


	4. Chapter 4

Customer 4:Magic makes the world go round

_Earlier that morning... _

After Moron Blondie had left,the wizards shuffled off towards a dark alley and began discussing amongst themselves about the situation at hand. They were currently stuck in the middle of nowhere and had no plans and ideas on what to do about this crisis. Frustrated,Natsu vented his anger onto Jellal.

"It's all YOUR fault! You and your stupid portal and your idea for us to get involved in this mess!"Roared the Dragon Slayer angrily.

"MY fault? You didn't even do anything,except to fight and release your anger onto everyone! You're just a coward,Natsu!"Retorted Jellal,who was deeply angered and mistaken by the rash words of Natsu.

**"Look who's talking!" **Snarled Natsu,balling his fists in anger.** "You can't even do anything about your crush on Erza! You're the coward!" **

**"What about YOU? You act all angry and fierce to cover up for your crush about Lucy! At least I have been able to talk to her normally!" **

**"SHUT UP!" **screamed Lucy and Erza,instantly stopping the two boys to pause and drop their fists,but still snarling and glaring at each other.

"While we are happy to know that you have such feelings for us,that does't mean you have to fight and tear each other apart like wolves! We are all wizards and mages, you know!"reasoned Lucy,almost on the verge of tears due to the fight between her first friend in Fairy Tail and her fellow comrade. Lowering his head in shame and sadness,Natsu mumbled an inaudible apology to Jellal and approached Lucy to comfort her,his eyes shadowed by his sadness. Jellal's eyes bore sadness and apologetic looks,his hair covering his eyes as well.

"Okay,okay,enough of this sappy and depressing moment,"interrupted Gajeel. "How do we get outta here?"

Jellal then spoke up after some thought,"I should be able to recover the portal,but it might take a while to find it. Not to mention that we need to repair it." The 9 mages seemed to cheer up after that,but then Lucy came up with another question,"What do we do in the meantime?Can't we pretend to be normal citizens or students or something? The people already find us suspicious enough."

Levy piped up quickly,"We can disguise ourselves as those moronic students from that stuck up school that Blondie Baka went!" The mention and thought of going to the same school as that Gay Freak with Girly Hair forced Natsu to gag and refuse vehemently. "No way,dude! I don't wanna be caught dead at the School for Blond Freaks with Girly hair!" Lucy and Wendy giggled at the nickname that he had given Tamaki. "But that's our only choice. We won't last a day there,and it's only a while. Please,Natsu?" asked Levy,looking up at him with her round,cute eyes. Before he could flatly refuse,Natsu caught Gajeel's fierce 'Do-what-she-tells-you-to-do-or-I'll-break-your-freaking-neck' glare. Gulping,Natsu finally relented to her idea.

_Ten minutes later... _

"I look like an idiot."

"For once I agree with you Natsu,"replied Gray,fiddling with his tie.

"The color is simply atrocious,"groaned Loke,who happened to be VERY picky.

"Hn,"grunted Gajeel and Jellal.

The girls were having the same thoughts as the guys as they examined their uniform.

"This is so long! How will I run in this,let alone fight?"wailed Erza as she moodily stared at the length of the dress.

"Levy,whose big idea was it to use and change into these things that you call uniforms?"

"Um... um... I'm SO SORRY,LUCY!"cried Levy.

"Uwah... Carla,what do I do?"

"... "Carla remained silent.

Levy and Lucy had used some magic to replicate Ouran's uniforms for them to wear,and to enchant everyone at Ouran that they were new students. Upon entering the school campus,the group gasped in awe. The decorations and ornaments were simply exquisite. The lawn and hedges neatly trimmed to perfection. Sparkling crystal waters flowing in the ponds. Abstract art works hung on the walls. Sculptures and statues carved to perfection.

Oh,yes. They had also obtained a new friend,who was now touring around the school. His name was Haruhi Fujioka,and he happened to be a first year. He was very nice and welcoming,to the extent that he had a smile on his face all the time,greeted the group and shook their hands warmly. Levy's enchantment also sorted them into different classes and years,with Lucy,Natsu,Levy and Loke in the second year,Wendy and Gray in the first year,and Erza,Jellal and Gajeel in the third year. On the way around the campus though,Haruhi had to settle something,which left the group to explore around for a while alone. Along the corridor,they could see a faint shadow of a certain Blondie Baka fading away into another room,one hand using as a support for his blood splattered jaw. Silently,Lucy chanted a series of strange words and a bucket of water fell onto the idiot's head,knocking him unconscious and causing a ruckus along the corridor.

Looking at Lucy gratefully,Natsu gave her a lopsided grin and thought to himself,'_I knew my instincts were right to choose this girl._'

Magic makes the world go round,as well as love,don't you agree?

**A/N:Hi!School has been killing me and my time lately,so I'm sorry for not posting. Also due to my parents' strict rules,I can't use my laptop anymore. So the next one will be on Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Tales in the Second Year class

After the tour around given by Haruhi,Natsu and the others were to head off to class for lessons. To Natsu and some other mages in their group however, classes were probably mind torture. They had heard from Haruhi that the school was incredibly stuck up and stingy,with the principal and Superindent ruling the school with its rusty and dirty,unfair rules. Those tales maade lessons seem even more unappealing to Natsu as Lucy had to drag him by the hand to class. Silently,Natsu felt like he was in pure bliss when Lucy held his hand,and couldn't help grinning like an idiot at one point.

Finally,the four of them;Natsu,Lucy,Levy and Loke(In case you forgot),managed to find their way to the classroom. Opening the door,Lucy stepped in hesitantly,but there was no one around except for a young,bespectacled teen reading his book. He had jet black hair and a disinterested look planted on his face,until he looked up and saw the four mages. Flashing them a slight smile,the teen slowly got to his feet and approached them,"You must be the transfer students. I am Kyoya Otori,the class rep. Your seats are indicated on the notice board as well. And,"paused Kyoya with a slight frown,"I hope for your sake that none of you get seated next to Tamaki Suou,a certain blond haired idiot."

Natsu leapt up and shook Kyoya energetically,eyes shining like a blanket of stars. "You think he's a idiot,too?"

Kyoya grinned and pushed up his glasses. "Looks like the five of us are going to be very good friends. But check out your seats first,then we'll have a nice chat about that Freak with Long Girly hair." They cracked up immediately and made their way to the list. Thankfully,the four of them were seated together. The five Anti-Tamaki members spent the rest of their free period(They finally realized that everyone else had gone out somewhere)talking behind Blondie Baka's back ,laughing so loudly that one could hear their maniacal laughter from five meters away.

**A/N:So the next few chapters will be VEEERRRYYYY SHORT. It will be about how the other Fairy Tail members meet Host Club members from respective classes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:SCHOOL IS KILLING ME! HEEEEELLLLLP!**

**And also,some might have heard about Singapore's loss of a great man. That's why I haven't been uploading,I have to stay for some of these workshops mourning for his death. I'm as sorry as always for not uploading. **

Chapter 6: A certain Blondie's Humiliation.

After meeting Kyoya(who became Natsu's best friend quickly),the lunch bell rang shrilly. A crowd of students flooded the cafeteria immediately,and the wizards had never seen this many people in their entire life. Well,okay,except for the time they were at the Grand Magic Games. But regardless,they were still mind blown when they saw the massive number of students there.

At least the nine of them had made some friends,so they had no trouble finding a place and someone to sit with. A pair of orange-haired twins with mischievous grins plastered to their faces 24/7 were in the first year class with Haruhi,Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin. The others also met Kyoya Otori,whom Natsu proudly introduced. And finally,two third-years,one who had blond hair,a little short for his age and carried a stuffed bunny around,the other with short,slightly messy black hair and was extremely tall. Their names were Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi.

Setting their food down,Natsu was about to stuff in a mouthful of steak when an annoyingly familiar voice could be heard from behind,"Well,well. Mr Pink-haired Freak seems to have made himself comfortable with his little clique."

Whirling around angrily,Natsu tried to calm himself down as the image of Lucy breaking down again flashed through his mind. Natsu never wanted to see her in misery ever again,even if it meant holding himself back from fighting against Blondie Baka. Clenching his fists,Natsu stalked up to the smirking Tamaki and retorted,"What about you? Don't you belong in the mental asylum for blond pigs?" Hearing this,Tamaki's face was contorted and twisted with anger as he heard some of the student population snickered at the Superintendent's Son,humiliating him further. He then turned to Kyoya with another confident sneer,"Why are you hanging out with such trash,Kyoya? My best friend doesn't deserve such treatment. Go with me over to my table. And the rest of you,"Tamaki continued,facing the other Host club members,"Come sit with me. Our fangirls and supporters await us,the Royalties."

The bespectacled teen frowned at Tamaki's discrimination towards Natsu and the others,while the Hittachin twins restrained themselves from causing an uproar in front of the entire school population. Hani shook his head,wearing a disappointed look on his adorable yet stern face. Mori's stoic look went even colder and his eyes flickered angrily at Tamaki. Haruhi avoided his gaze when he looked at her,trying to look convincing.

Just when Tamaki was about to add insult to the injury,Lucy went up to him and struck him across the face. Glaring angrily at him,Erza stepped forward and said dangerously,"Don't ever insult my friends. If you dare to even come near us,"she punched him in the stomach,causing Tamaki to stumble backwards before continuing. "I will MURDER you with my bare hands. By the way,your bandages are soaked."

Silence followed as all eyes were on the scarlet-haired third year,who walked back to her seat. Some students whistled and most of the others followed suit by giving her a round of applause. Natsu and Gray whooped with joy,the twins roared with laughter,Gajeel snickered and the others smiled and laughed slightly. Only Jellal was ecstatic enough to give Erza a hug.

Deeply enraged and humiliated,Tamaki ran off to change his bloody bandages,holding his swollen cheek and jaw as he limped towards the infirmary once more,but with a small smirk on his face...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Wait, I'm thinking... By the way, welcome back! I'm doing this when I have time, so please be patient...**

"Ahhhhh!I could sleep for a YEAR!"sighed Natsu as he flung himself onto the soft bed, an expression of pure relief and happiness on his face. Gray and the others followed suit, diving head first onto the bed and sighing happily.

All of them were at the Otori Residence currently,as they had no place to stay. Kyoya could not have been more willing to let them stay over, although all of them were a little wary about Yoshino Otori, who seemed to have his suspicions of the strange foreigners and their weirdly-colored cats.

"Bathroom's over there, be sure to get up early tomorrow. Anything else you guys need?"

Natsu and the rest shook their heads. All of them were too tired to do anything else. Kyoya just chuckled and turned off the lights, then headed out of the room and closed the door, a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

"Hmph, why did you have to drag me outta bed? I was having the greatest dream in my life..." Scowled Natsu as Lucy dragged him by his hand angrily to school, attracting stares from other students of the Academy.

"I don't care what you were dreaming about! We just have to get to school regardless of the day, time, or weather!" Yelled Lucy, stopping for a breather before continuing to drag the lazy Dragon slayer up the hill. Behind them, Jellal and Erza strolled up, obviously amused by this whole ordeal.

"What Natsu means, Lucy, is that he doesn't want to be disturbed when he's dreaming of meat..." Began Erza.

"Right!" Natsu piped up happily, glad that she understood him.

"... and the best-tasting flames in the world..." continued Jellal.

"Yup!"

"... and everything about Lucy!" The two of them finished with a triumph smirks on their smug faces.

"Yeah- I mean, NO!" Natsu's face turned as pink as his hair, and Lucy dropped his hand, stopping abruptly to glare at her scarlet-haired friend, who was laughing uncontrollably. Jellal was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, clutching his stomach as he chuckled at his friends' foolishness.

"Well, nobody would like Lucy. She's hot-tempered, impatient, and an absolute _vain-pot_!" Retorted Natsu, glaring at Lucy.

"What? How dare you, you greedy, lazy, reckless _lizard_!" Lucy looked as if she could strangle Natsu right now.

"I'm a dragon, you blind old _bat_!"

"Look who's talking, _skinny!_"

Jellal and Erza laughed so hard that both of them nearly fell into the marble fountain whilst the two continued bickering. Lucy had started pulling Natsu's hair, and he was pulling her cheek while hurling more insults at each other. Finally, their two friends had to break them up; Erza gently tugging Lucy away from Natsu, who was struggling to get away from Jellal's forceful pulls.

"Natsu is an idiot!"

"Lucy's a cow!"

"What?! You lizard-"

"Alright, _alright,_ break it up already," Sighed Jellal. He felt like a kindergarten teacher telling two kids to stop fighting over petty little concerns.

"But-" Their protests were cut off by a loud clang, followed by the collapsing off bricks and debris. Erza had a sword in hand, and she had lodged it into the brick wall next to them. The trio sweat-dropped.

"Next person who starts bickering again, I'll make sure your bodies are _torn to shreds,_" Erza flashed an evil smile, sending a shiver up their spines as they replied unanimously, "Yes, ma'm."

* * *

"Gajeel! Wait up!"

Gajeel sighed and turned around, watching as Levy sprinted towards him, panting heavily. He waited until she was within his reach, then stretched out a hand to pat her on the head, annoying her instantly. Gajeel actually considered annoying Levy as his hobby.

"Sup, pipsqueak. You're late," Taunted Gajeel as he continued patting her head.

Levy pouted and slapped his hand away. "You walk too fast. And stop calling me pipsqueak."

"Sure thing, _pipsqueak_."

'_Why am I sticking with this guy... He's rude, annoying and such an idiot...'_ Levy groaned inwardly as she glared up at Gajeel, who smirked at her. "What's wrong, Pipsqueak? Can't take a little teasing?"

This pissed Levy off even more, and she immediately ran up ahead of Gajeel, but not before yelling at him, "Gajeel is such an idiot!" To which Gajeel just smirked coolly and strolled on.

* * *

"Alright, done."

"Yup! Thanks for your help, Gray-san, Loki-san!"

"Happy to help."

The two of them were helping to clean up the guest room, since they had made such a mess last night. Natsu had fallen asleep drooling on the floor, since he was too tired to get on the bed. Lucy and Erza's clothes were everywhere, and Gray's got mixed inside as well. Jellal left his coats and staffs on the floor, while the cats (especially Happy) had left fish bones and food stains on the velvety carpet. Not to mention that Levy's books, Loki's glasses and magazines, sheets and pillows were strewn everywhere, adding to the mess.

Loki grabbed the filled garbage bags and headed out with Gray and Wendy to dump these outside on their way to school. But an uneasy feeling remained in his heart, like someone was watching their every movement. Shrugging it off, he tossed the bags down and followed the other two, unaware of a figure in the shadows watching them.


End file.
